Ringing in the New Year
by Music and Angels
Summary: As Spencer and Toby know all too well, a lot can happen in a year. They didn't arrange to fall in love, but it happened anyway, and they're eternally thankful. This is a one-shot about Spencer spending the night at Toby's loft (for the first time) as the couple celebrates New Year's Eve/2013 together.


A lot can take place over the course of a year. 365 days, plus one on this every fourth Leap Year, gives a person ample time to live and to learn. A year in review for Rosewood sheds light on some of the more disturbing occurrences during the past twelve months. For example, in just one year: a psychotic killer (Nate, alternatively Lyndon James) with an affinity for the homicide of innocent lesbians (Maya, with an attempt at Emily) infiltrated Rosewood and, after wreaking havoc, left in handcuffs. Yes, in a year the death rates in the town had skyrocketed, attracting unwanted attention from reporters all over the tri-state area. Everyone wanted a piece of the girls who had been tormented while their loved ones were pried away from them and regurgitated as stalkers and victims in coffins.

In a year, Alison DiLaurentis had gone from a local legend to a national sob story. You'd think that after a year the case would be closed; if not resolved, at least put to rest for the sake of her family, but this was not a typical case. If the police force wanted to call it quits, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily rushed to the station with a myriad of clues all pointing in a different direction and the case would have to be reopened. When the Rosewood PD was knocking on the Montgomery or Hastings Household for an interrogation, miraculously the girls wanted out.

During the fateful year, a team of villains had successfully scarred the close-knit group of teens. Additionally, a certain former outcast had sought vengeance and succeeded in luring the girls into a few terrifying scenarios, but Mona ultimately lost her freedom to the Radley Sanitarium where she spent her days doing art projects behind bars.

Holidays had taken place that year—Halloween being a major event. All four girls (Hanna, Aria, Emily, and Spencer) were still palpably shaken by a visit from the Ghost Train. Luckily, three out of four girls had their significant others to comfort them—Spencer wasn't so lucky. Just after Thanksgiving, Toby was called out of town for a construction job in Cherry Hill, New Jersey, and hadn't returned in time for Christmas with his girlfriend.

That's why it was such a relief to Spencer when she made plans to go over to his living space above The Brew on New Year's Eve—to sleep there, for the first time. She would also be seeing Toby for the first time since November, a fact which both scared Spencer and made her giddy with anticipation.

People, and their emotions, can change wildly in the space of a year. Moods swing like jump ropes in a town like Rosewood, and promises are always fleeting. Lies can easily replace the truth, and love is a slipper slope that can be easy to damage with the wrong words and/or actions. In a year, the girls collectively had gone through numerous relations; some legal, some decent, and some illicit (Ezra; Wren). Most importantly, in a year, magic had rained down on two of the town's most oppressed inhabitants…

In the span of one year's time, Spencer Hastings and Toby Cavanaugh had managed to fall in love. Pacing had played a massive part in their eventual relationship—they had a cliché tale that was, at the same time, so rare and treasurable. In a motel they fell for each other, but denied and suppressed those feelings until further notice. Slowly, the two banded together and become one: Spencer&Toby. Together, they discovered happiness again…with a few minor _distractions _along the way. The couple consummated their love by staying with the other throughout a daunting journey— recovery from trauma. Spencer and Toby's love, a long lasting gift, withstood the test of time by enduring the hardest year, with difficult days to come. In a year, a boy had met a girl and the two found that they were soul mates. Spencer and Toby had true love jump out at them that year, and they accepted it willingly, with open arms.

6:25 PM

Joined only by a faint CD playing in the background (Imagine Dragons, she thought), Spencer sat in the middle of her king-sized bed, stumped. What did you pack in a medium sized duffle bag for a night over at your boyfriend's loft? And on New Year's Eve, no less.

She'd already covered the essentials: toiletries, Toby's old, blue shirt that she slept in every night…things that were a given. It was mainly the outfit selection that was causing Spencer grief.

Finally, she settled for packing both leggings and shorts to sleep in; unsure of the temperature of his loft. Since Toby would be there, right next to her, Spencer figured that the shorts would be more comfortable, but she wanted to be prepared. Blushing slightly, she threw in (miraculously, they remained folded) a couple of blouses and a sweater and began to zip up the bag, tossing in an extra pair of ballet flats as an afterthought. Once Spencer was convinced that she would be dressed appropriately and had added enough miscellaneous objects (camera, brushes, SAT Prep book), she heaved the bag off of the bed and climbed down, carrying her possessions with her.

Looking in the full-length mirror beside her door, Spencer decided two things: that red was definitely a color she should wear more often, and that having naturally wavy hair was a curse, not a blessing!

"It looks like I haven't showered in days," Spencer grumbled. She had, in fact, showered that very morning upon waking up. As she smoothed her brunette locks down with her hands, Veronica's voice boomed up the stairs.

"Spencer? Are you up there?"

"Yeah, Mom," she responded through gritted teeth, a bobby pin between her pearly white incisors. Spencer heard thuds coming from the stairwell and moments later her mother popped into the room, her eyes shifting around warily at the mess her daughter had created in an effort to 'pack efficiently'.

"Your father and I are going now. Are you sure you don't want to come with us? You can ask Victor's daughter all about the application process to Penn. You know how she got in with early admissions! They said she graduated top of her class, too."

Spencer's parents were (surprise, surprise), ditching her on New Year's Eve to go to some ritzy party in New York. Much as she wanted to sit with them in a car for hours before and after hearing about their friend's daughter's accomplishments in life (which Spencer already could recite by heart), she opted out to be with Toby instead. Her parents weren't thrilled, not because they cared about her safety or anything—but because they wanted to show her off. Thankfully, Melissa was dating a new guy and they were spending the night together, so Spencer was rid of her older sister's speculation as well.

"Yes, mother, I'm sure. Have fun!" Spencer silently willed her mom to leave the room so she could be on her way to Toby's.

"Alright." Veronica pursed her lips. "Be sure and thank Ashley for letting you girls stay over there. It's good of her to take you in."

"Sure thing. Bye!" Spencer waved, her hair finally having reached perfection. Her parents had been told that she'd be spending the night at Hanna's (a _minor _white lie), when in reality Toby and she had the night to themselves.

Hanna and Caleb would be ringing in the New Year together in Montecito, a Christmas present from Caleb's mother being a pair of plane tickets to bring his girlfriend to visit her in California. Aria was being cajoled into a 'family holiday', although surely she would sneak out and end up in Fitz's arms. Emily was acting as Paige's saving grace, spending the night at the McCullers's household to prove that her girlfriend was, in fact, a lesbian. While Paige's mother had no problem accepting the idea that her daughter was dating Rosewood High's top swimmer, the man of the house still required some convincing. This left Spencer all alone for the holidays…until Toby had called, inviting her somewhat shyly to sleep over at his loft; a landmark request.

She'd said yes, and now found herself strapped into an SUV driving apprehensively towards The Brew toting a duffle bag and receptacle of chocolate-covered espresso beans (a guilty pleasure both she and her boyfriend shared).

6:45 PM

Not knowing at all what to expect, Spencer waited outside of the loft for a good five minutes rehearsing what she would say upon entering.

"Are you just going to stand there, or…?" Toby's words hung in the air and Spencer spun around, her hand attached to her chest, revealing a grinning boy dangling a key in front of her mocha eyes.

"Hi! Why aren't you, you know, in there?" Spencer asked, pointing confusedly at the door to enter his humble abode. She leaned up expectantly and their lips met in a fiery kiss, before separating so Toby could explain.

"I was dropping something off at the Post Office. Anyway, come on in!" In a much lower voice, he added, "Happy New Year's Eve, babe."

Spencer's heart fluttered and she scolded herself for letting him have such an effect on her, even a year after they had decided to date.

"You—you too, Toby." They stepped in and Spencer placed her things on the floor, out of the way but visible enough by a kitchen chair's leg.

"So," she shuffled her feet back and forth, staring at the ground, her heart racing a mile a minute. "What do we do now?"

Toby took a step towards her and shut the entrance door behind him. He took her fidgety hands in his and stroked them, pulling her in closely for a tight embrace.

"We prepare."

9:56 PM

"No way, I **demand **a rematch!" Spencer rasped, laughing in spite of herself. She was still unable to believe that this boy she'd fallen in love with could beat her at her best game, Scrabble. They sat on his bed eating chocolate covered coffee beans and were engaged in a friendly (viciously so) game, that Spencer was losing poorly in.

"This _was _our rematch," Toby smirked. "I guess you're just going to have to face it. I'm the King of Scrabble, dear."

Spencer wrinkled her nose. "Don't talk sweet to me! It's _on_."

Toby smiled gently, bending down to place a tender kiss on her cheek. "OK, your New Year's resolution needs to be to turn the competitiveness down a notch. And to lay off the caffeine; you're buzzing, Spence."

Without missing a beat, Spencer replied. "And yours can be to stop _cheating _to enrage your girlfriend!" She retorted hotly, grinning after the fact.

"Then _yours _can be, instead, a strive to beat me at something else, because Scrabble isn't doing it for you. May I suggest Go Fish?"

Spencer's face was of pure shock for a minute, before a retaliation hit her. "Might _I _suggest going to the gym? I'm starting to think I could kick your ass in a race. You're slacking, my friend." While this wasn't true in the slightest (if anything, she thought his muscles had gotten more developed under his shirts that she loathed so much), it was still fun to jab at Toby and hurt his pride a little, when it was clear who was the more physically inclines of the two.

Toby smiled down at her, choosing to ignore the last insult. "Joking aside, what is your New Year's resolution?" He pondered.

She shook her head bashfully. "You first," Spencer insisted.

"Well, I'd like very much to be able to convince this really beautiful girl to come and live with me, because all throughout 2012 she's turned me down…"

Spencer genuinely felt her stomach drop for a minute, before she blushed, sheepishly. "Oh…oh. Sorry! You know my parents would kill me…I have got to graduate first! And don't be coy," she whispered. "I was scared there for a minute."

"Who else would I want to share my life with? Jenna?" Toby asked incredulously, nibbling on an espresso bean.

"I guess not. And…you just might get your wish this year. After all, I graduate in June, and the year doesn't change until winter. If I get into Penn, you, sir, have got yourself a deal.

11:24 PM

"What on Earth is all of this?" Spencer asked, dumbfounded. At her feet was a box bursting with rainbow odds and ends. She bent down and picked up what she thought to be a baby rattle, and quickly realized that it was a noisemaker when a gritty sound came as the toy spun on its axis.

"Why?" She inquired simply. At the Hastings' Manor. New Year's Eva had always consisted of a somber evening where the adults consumed wine and the kids (Spencer and Melissa) avoided each other until the last possible minute prior to midnight. The television set would be ignited only to watch the ball drop, and then it was up to bed for the girls. After a while, Spencer had stopped even attempting to participate and always faked her way out of the night, claiming she was 'too tired' or had a research paper due directly after winter break. Her parents never failed to buy it, always allowing her to leave with a firm lecture about leaving schoolwork until the last minute and time management.

Not that Spencer needed it. She was the master of time.

"Oh, that…" Toby's voice trailed off and he picked the noisemaker up and fingered it lightly.

"My mom and I…on New Year's we used to make such a big deal out of it, we had a little party…we liked it because it meant 'new year, clean slates'. Anyway, this is all of the silly stuff we used to parade around the house with. I guess you'd call it the equivalent of Mardi Gras. We'd break out the mock confetti cannons—everything." He smiled bitterly at the memory, like it hurt but it was something that he needed to say, regardless.

Desperate to get his mind off of his late mother, Spencer spoke, "Mardi Gras always enamored the French. Mardi Gras…Fat Tuesday, it's almost a direct translation." As an afterthought she said, in a hushed voice, "thank you for telling me that, about your mother. She'd be glad to see you carrying out the tradition, and I'm glad to help."

"Funny, you always enamored me when you came to teach me French," Toby countered, becoming his old self once again. "I'm glad too. I found these in the attic when I was cleaning out my room at the old house and packing to move here…I didn't want it alone in a house with Jenna and everyone else, so I put it in the truck."

The truck. In just one year, Toby had gained Spencer's affections and a beautiful, tan truck.

Spencer peered further into the torn cardboard box. Plastic floral leis and overly large neon sunglasses lay scattered throughout fragments of streamers and crumpled up, metallic foil confetti from years past.

"Let's get decorating!" She announced, picking up a roll of crepe paper. "We'll bring your mom with us to '13!"

11:58 PM

"Is it bad that I'm this tired?" Spencer asked, yawning, from her reclined position. Her head rested in Toby's lap and her feet stretched out to the very end of his couch. She'd been dozing off when he lightly woke her, reminding Spencer that this was their first New Year's Eve together.

'No," Toby soothed. "You work too hard. Take it easy, that's why they give you a week off. Well, that and the teachers need their sanity checked every once in a while."

Saying nothing in return, Spencer merely curled up together and tilted her chin down, shutting her eyes. The small TV set that Toby had buzzed in the background, creating the perfect white noise for Spencer's mind to relax.

"One more minute! Sweetie, why don't you get up for a bit." His suggestion was taken when Spencer sat up and moved to fix her hair. The announcer on television began his countdown, descending all the way from the top of the minute. '59, 58, 57…'

He was being so captivating that night. Spencer couldn't believe how lucky she was, lying in her boyfriend's safe, comforting arms. She knew she was home, and that once she'd stayed there that first time, there was no turning back. She'd never want to leave again.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!" Spencer and Toby cheered in unison, their lips clashing together when the shiny disco ball on the screen dropped, signifying the New Year's arrival. When the couple finally pulled apart, grinning, Spencer spoke.

"I'd say 'Happy New Year' and 'I love you' but this is already too movie-stereotypical. But I will say that I can't wait to spend 2013 with you…another year of being together."

"Likewise. Unlike you, I'm not afraid to say 'I love you', so, there it is. Happy New Year!" Toby said in return.

They turned their attention to the already filled glasses of "wine", which had actually been filled with sparkling peach juice. Spencer opted not to bring alcohol into play, to at least try and start the new year off on a good foot.

Making a big show of picking up his glass, Toby proposed a toast. "To a drama-free, parent-free, easy-as-deserved year!"

"I'll drink to that," Spencer said, and, looking Toby directly in his sparkling blue eyes, took a sip of her juice. On the inside, her heart swelled. She'd found love in a year, and the best present of all was that it was a reciprocated love. Spencer's New Year's resolution?

To show Toby just how much she loved him.

And she'd start that night.

(But really, she had a whole year. And a lot can take place over the course of a year.)

***Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave reviews with what you liked/didn't like :) Also, Happy New Year to those who celebrate! Hopefully 2013 will bring along a miracle by way of PLL and Toby will be back to his endearing self.**

***I do not own Pretty Little Liars!**


End file.
